


Wedding Party

by tqpannie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Minor Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: For the prompt public. Daisy and Coulson are Maid of Honor and Best Man at Mack and Elena's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mandatory Makeouts prompt of public. Hunter and Bobbi would show up for Mack's wedding.

The ceremony had been beautiful and she actually was a little in love with the bridesmaid dress that Elena had picked out for her. She and Coulson were surprised when Mack and Elena had asked them to be Maid of Honor and Best Man but touched and extremely honored.

Coulson looked good in a tuxedo and she was proud to be sharing the duties with him. They spent time together writing their toasts, planning bachelor and bachelorette parties, and the couples shower they had planned was off the charts. They made a good team and when the DJ announced it was time for the wedding party to dance she moved into his arms easily.

“How are your feet holding up,” Coulson asked as he lead her in an easy waltz, his fingers flexed against her the small of her back, and he pulled her slightly closer.

“Are you planning on stepping on them?” Daisy asked. “I thought you had lessons.”

“Director Johnson are you mocking me?” Coulson grinned.”I got top marks in dancing.”

“I would never mock someone as handsome as you, Director Coulson.” Daisy smiled and brushed her hand over the shoulder of his tuxedo. “The tuxedo suits you.”

“You think I’m handsome?” Coulson scoffed. “I just try to blend into the background.”

“Coulson,” Daisy tapped his shoulder. “Look at me please. You are never just a face in the background to me everyone else is in the background when I look at you.”

Daisy felt her face heat as Coulson blinked at her several times, opened his mouth and closed it, and with a strangled groan he pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her through her surprise, she kissed him through his surprise, and she deepened the kiss when he threaded his hands through her hair. The kept kissing as a small group of people surrounded them and they only broke apart when Hunter’s voice called out.

“I told you all that they were totally like that.”

 

 

 


End file.
